Una pelea diferente
by Daisuke
Summary: Años luego del final, todos los elegidos tienen trabajos nuevos, Taichi es abogado y pronto se transformara en enbajador del mundo digital... claro, si gana este caso.
1. Default Chapter

Una pelea diferente  
  
--------------  
  
El nombre es Yagami, Yagami Taichi, tengo 25 años y soy abogado.   
Este es el año 2013, los digimon se han vuelto muy unidos al mundo humano...   
  
...  
  
Taichi suspiro mientras terminaba de tipear la información de su ultimo caso en la computadora "Esto se esta haciendo molesto"  
  
"Deberías de tener una secretaria" dijo una voz detrás  
  
Taichi se dio vuelta y sonrió lentamente "Supongo hermana, ¿Como ha estado hoy?" pregunto refiriéndose al niño que estaba parado junto a Hikari   
  
"¡Me porte bien!" grito exhalado el pequeño  
  
Hikari le dio una mirada amenazadora "Eso es mentira"  
  
Taichi rió un poco "De cualquier manera ya estoy libre-" fue interrumpido por el molesto ruido del teléfono a su lado  
  
Taichi suspiro "Supongo que no" levanto el tubo, estaba por decir una frase prediseñada pero fue sorprendido con un grito proveniente del otro lado  
  
El rostro del hombre cambio en un instante en uno de horror "¿Sora?"  
  
Hikari levanto la vista "¿Takenouchi? Hace mucho que no la veo, ¿Paso algo?" pregunto, de repente recordando la rotunda mirada de su hermano  
  
Taichi asintió lentamente y apago su teléfono "Homicidio"  
  
"¿Que?"   
  
Taichi se sentó un momento para tomar algo de aire "Sora fue acusada de asesinato"  
  
Hikari parpadeo "¿La vas a defender?"  
  
Taichi miro a su hermana y sonrió "Es mi mas vieja amiga" se levanto y salió de su oficina rápidamente, luego de unos segundos regreso "Luego te llevo al mundo digital Ryuuichi"  
  
El niño asintió algo confundido   
  
--------------  
  
Taichi miro de reojo al oficial de policía "Soy abogado"  
  
El hombre levanto la vista lentamente "¿De quien?"  
  
"Takenouchi Sora, acusada de homicidio"  
  
El hombre miro la computadora frente a el y examino los archivos "Pues... no encuentro ningún caso de asesinato..." luego lo pensó un momento "¡Si! Ahora recuerdo" presiono un botón y asintió   
  
"Takenouchi, Homicidio doble"  
  
Taichi abrió y cerro la boca "¿Doble?"  
  
El policía asintió "¿No lo sabia? Mato a su esposo y a su hijo, homicidio e infanticidio, esos son muchos años tras las rejas, pero supongo que usted ya lo sabe, ¿Verdad?"  
  
Taichi asintió "Voy a verla..." estaba algo shockeado por las palabras del hombre, no sabia que la victima había sido Yamato  
  
El oficial asintió y se levanto, lentamente comenzó a caminar, Yagami lo siguió de cerca  
  
Luego de un rato de caminar el hombre se detuvo y se dio vuelta para ver a Taichi "Aquí es"   
  
Taichi asintió y entro en la celda luego de que el guardia abriera la puerta  
  
Ahí estaba Sora sentada mirando al suelo, murmurando algo inaudible  
  
"¿Sora?" llamo Taichi para atraer su atención  
  
La mujer levanto la vista "¡Taichi! ¡Ellos dicen que mate a Yamato!"  
  
Taichi suspiro "Escúchame Sora, ¿Que fue lo que paso?"   
  
Sora comenzó a llorar "Mitani-chan, ¿Donde esta el?"  
  
"¿Uh?" fue lo único que pensó decir Taichi  
  
"¡Mi hijo! Me lo quitaron"  
  
"Cuando eres acusada de homicidio doble eso pasa, especialmente cuando uno de los cargos es por infanticidio"  
  
"¿Infantique?"  
  
"Cidio" afirmo Taichi "Es una clase de homicidio mucho mas grave"  
  
"¿Que quiere decir eso? ¿No me van a dar la custodia de Mitani-chan?"  
  
Taichi se echo la mano a la cabeza masajeándola lentamente "Escúchame Sora, mandare a Hikari a que lo cuide, pero ahora no puedes preocuparte por el"  
  
"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto confundida la pelirroja "¡Es mi hijo!"  
  
"Ahora lo que te debería preocupar es tu libertad, tu hijo esta en buenas manos"  
  
"¿Dónde esta?"  
  
Taichi suspiro "Debe de estar bajo cuidado con alguna familia, Hikari podrá buscarlo, ¿Estas de acuerdo?"  
  
Sora asintió lentamente "Pero quiero salir, no me dejan salir"  
  
"Eso también tiende a pasar cuando eres acusada de homicidio doble" comento molesto Taichi  
  
"¿Me vas a defender? Escuche que eres bueno"  
  
Taichi miro a Sora a los ojos "Dime tu versión de la historia, por favor"  
  
Sora asintió lentamente, se refregó los ojos y comenzó a hablar...  
  
"Todo comenzó cuando Yamato regreso de su misión en Marte, desde que lo aceptaron para ese estúpido trabajo de Astronomía..."  
  
"Astronauta" corrigió Taichi  
  
"Si, astronauta, desde que lo contrataron para ese trabajo nuestro matrimonio fue decayendo, ¿Sabes?"  
  
"Como nuestra amistad" comento Taichi arqueando una ceja   
  
"No se a lo que te refieres"  
  
"Prosigue, por favor"  
  
Sora asintió "Yamato regreso de su ultima misión, yo le pedí que se retirara de ese trabajo peligroso, que seria mejor que buscara un trabajo mas seguro, en el que pudiéramos estar juntos mas tiempo... pero el se enojo"  
  
"¿Se enojo?"  
  
Sora asintió  
  
"¿Que tanto?"   
  
Sora levanto su rostro, Taichi ahora pudo ver cara a cara a Sora, su ojo izquierdo tenia un moretón de un horrible color morado  
  
"Eso responde a la pregunta" afirmo Taichi anotando cosas en su computadora de palma  
  
Sora asintió temblando "Le dije que lo dejaría... que me llevaría a los niños, el se quejo diciendo que estaba apenado por lo que hizo" Sora miro al suelo otra vez "No le creí, fui a buscar mis cosas... Mitani-chan me siguió, me pregunto por que Yamato y yo peleábamos... le conteste simplemente 'por que ya estamos cansados'... no se por que lo dije"  
  
"Sora, eso no es tan importante"  
  
"Para mi si"  
  
Taichi suspiro "Esta bien, prosigue"  
  
"Yamato estaba en el comedor con Mikami, en ese momento escuche el ruido de una pistola siendo disparada, una vez, luego otra"  
  
Taichi respiro hondo "¿Que paso después?"  
  
"Corrí hacia el comedor y encontré a Yamato y Mikami tirados en el suelo, levante el arma... estaba caliente por lo que la solté... estaba muy asustada, lo único en lo que pensé fue en prevenir que Mitani viera... los cuerpos"  
  
Taichi miro a la cara a Sora, esta había levantado la vista nuevamente "¿Crees que hay oportunidad?"  
  
"En primera, cometiste una gran estupidez al levantar el arma... en segunda... no estoy seguro de creerte" afirmo honestamente el hombre  
  
"¿Que?"  
  
Taichi se dio vuelta "Es un caso cerrado"  
  
"¿¡Esto es por lo de tu posible nuevo empleo!?" exigió saber Sora  
  
Taichi se dio vuelta "¿De que hablas?"  
  
"Lo de representante del mundo digital, cónsul del mundo digital"  
  
"En realidad es mas que cónsul, pero no importa mucho...  
  
"¡Es por eso! ¿Verdad?"  
  
"Sora..."   
  
"Si te ven trabajando en este caso seria difícil darte el empleo, ¿No? ¿Le das la espalda a una amiga?"  
  
Taichi suspiro "Sora hay mas que eso"  
  
"Si, ¡Claro! ¿Cuantas veces te ayude?"  
  
"¿Acaso quieres que haga esto en gratitud?"  
  
"No" una lagrima mas salió del ojo bueno de Sora "Eres el único al que puedo acudir..."  
  
El abogado se acerco a Sora "Hay mas que eso, no se si soy capaz, yo soy tu amigo, pero también lo soy... era, de Yamato ¿Entiendes eso?"  
  
Sora asintió "Pero eres el único..."  
  
Taichi suspiro "¿Dices la verdad?"  
  
"Si" sollozo la pelirroja echándose las manos a la cara  
  
"No, me refiero a lo que paso, ¿Dices la verdad?"  
  
"¡Por supuesto que si!"  
  
Taichi sonrió "Entonces ya tienes un abogado"  
  
--------------  
  
Notas del autor: Bueno bueno... luego de adaptar "Friends" ahora adapto otra serie de mis favoritas a Digimon, "The Practice" o "Los Practicantes".  
  
Este fic será corto, solo un caso, este. Espero llenarlo de sorpresas y todo eso :p pero de cualquier manera, es mi primer drama de este estilo, voy a tratar de presentar un plot bueno, en esta ocasión estoy dejando que todo el caso se forme en mi cabeza y luego transcribir algunos de los hechos mas importantes.  
  
Como nota aparte, si este fic tiene muchas reviews, voy a hacer otro también inspirado en "The Practice" pero con un sentido diferente y mas cosas de digimon... además también algunas estilo "Ally Mc'Bill"  
  
Por favor, no quiero reviews diciendo "Yamato no haría eso", o "Sora no es tan estúpida" o... "¡Viva Taiora!" o ese tipo de estupideces (Perdón por usar esa palabra), no todo lo que digan los personajes necesariamente es verdadero, precisamente ahí esta lo divertido ^_- 


	2. Capitulo Segundo

Una pelea diferente  
  
--------------  
  
"El niño murió por un disparo en la cabeza, por las manchas de quemaduras alrededor del agujero podría decir que quien disparo el arma estaba muy cerca, el arma estaría a unos treinta centímetros, no mas, el hecho de que la herida este entre los ojos y el tamaño del agujero me dicen que esto no fue suicidio" afirmo el forense mientras analizaba el cuerpo   
  
Uno de sus ayudantes parpadeo "Señor..."  
  
"¿Si?"  
  
"No es un niño, es una niña"   
  
El hombre miro a la niña con el horroroso agujero en la cabeza y asintió "Es una niña"  
  
"O al menos lo era" afirmo otro de sus ayudantes   
  
El forense asintió molesto y se torno al cuerpo adulto "Mmm..." el rubio tenia un agujero de bala en el lado derecho de su cabeza "Este pudo ser suicidio... pero..." examino la cabeza del adulto y luego la del niño   
  
"¿Sucede algo señor?"  
  
El hombre asintió "No fueron matados por la misma arma"   
  
El primer asistente finalmente pudo sacar la bala del niño "Es una 7,65mm, usada en la antigüedad"  
  
El forense miro al segundo asistente, quien miro la bolsa en la que tenían la bala que atravesó al adulto "9 mm, diría que las armas eran antiguas, pudieron ser adornos que estaban cargados"  
  
El forense lo pensó un momento, luego dejo el pensamiento de lado "Solo tenemos que buscar la información, no hacer conclusiones sobre él por que de cada cosa"  
  
--------------  
  
Taichi suspiro, tenia un lápiz en su boca y se lo veía aburrido, ya habían pasado dos días y han no encontraba nada que pudiera probar concretamente la inocencia de Sora...  
  
De repente sonó el teléfono   
  
"¡¡¡RIIIIING!!!  
  
Taichi suspiro y levanto el tubo "Yagami Taichi, abogado defensor"  
  
"Hola Taichi" El abogado de los pelos sin futuro sonrió al escuchar la voz  
  
"¡Iori! ¿Que tal?"  
  
"Te llamaba para hablar del caso Takenouchi"  
  
Taichi parpadeo al escuchar eso "¿Uh? ¿Que hay con ese caso?"  
  
"Pues... ¿Puedes no defenderla?"  
  
"Lo siento, yo ya tome mi decisión, de cualquier manera, ¿En que te afecta esto?" pregunto Taichi, algo contrariado  
  
Se escucharon risas del otro lado "Pues... ¿Que puedo decir? Soy fiscal Taichi, ¿Que piensas?"  
  
Taichi lo pensó un momento, luego se dio cuenta de lo que se refería Iori, su rostro perdió color "¿Acaso vas a actuar en contra de Sora?"  
  
"No" fue la respuesta "voy a actuar en memoria de Yamato"  
  
Taichi gruño "Escúchame, no quiero enfrentarme en juicio contigo enano"  
  
"¿Ya comenzamos con los insultos? Taichi, Sora es culpable, quiero que el hijo de Yamato por lo menos tenga un buen futuro"  
  
"¡Ja! ¡Lo que quieres es robarme mi puesto como embajador!"   
  
"Eso es un insulto mas Yagami, de cualquier manera yo ganare"  
  
"¡Jaja! ¡Como si pudieras! ¡No tienen ninguna prueba de que Sora fue la culpable!"   
  
"Eso esta por cambiar..." de repente lo único que Taichi pudo escuchar fue el tono del teléfono   
  
Taichi bajo la vista "¡¡¡GYAAAHHH!!!" grito mientras tiraba el tubo del teléfono al piso  
  
--------------  
  
Sora sonrió un momento mirando una foto que tenia de su familia, luego cambio de foto y una lagrima callo de su ojo al ver la viva imagen de su hija  
  
Su hija muerta  
  
"Mikami..."  
  
Lentamente comenzó a recitar una canción de cuna que solía cantarle cuando era bebe "Cierra los ojos mi niña..."   
  
Sora miro hacia arriba "Mientras se hace un nuevo día" luego cerro los ojos   
  
"Te veré crecer, cada amanecer" suspiro hondo aguantando las ganas de llorar   
  
Trato de sonreír, pero esto solo le permitió al llanto hacerse mas fuerte "Cada día despiertas cantando"   
  
"Y mañana el sol volverá" lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos, como esperando que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla horrible  
  
Se levanto y toco una de las rejas "Abanicos de ternura"  
  
"Te despiertan al amar"  
  
"Tu abogado" dijo una voz que Sora no llego a escuchar, de repente la puerta se abrió y alguien entro  
  
Sora se limito a sentarse otra vez "En la cama y la dulzura..."  
  
"Hola Sora" sonrió levemente Taichi   
  
"Serás feliz" la mujer no le estaba prestando la menor atención   
  
"¿Sora?"  
  
"Descanza sol de mi vida"   
  
Taichi frunció el ceño y se sentó en la otra esquina de la celda, no era grande, pero tenia un banco y una cama   
  
"Para que nunca estés sola"  
  
"Vine para informarte de las ultimas noticias"  
  
Sora miro hacia otra parte y cerro los ojos nuevamente "Y mañana será un día mas"   
  
Taichi gruño "¿Me vas a prestar atención?"   
  
Sora asintió "Perdón"  
  
"Pues..." Taichi le entrego un papel a Sora "Esta es la prueba forense"   
  
Sora la observo un momento, luego miro a Taichi a los ojos "No entiendo esto"  
  
Taichi suspiro "Eso me suponía" tranquilamente le saco la hoja a Sora   
  
"Aquí dice que ambos, Yamato y Mikami murieron por heridas de bala en la cabeza, a una distancia de menos de treinta centímetros"  
  
"¿Eso no lo sabíamos de antes?"  
  
"La distancia es importante para el caso, pero además..."  
  
"¿Además?"  
  
"Murieron por distintas armas"  
  
"¿Que? Pero cuando vino la policía solo había un arma"  
  
Taichi asintió y le entrego una foto de una pistola a Sora "El arma homicida es esta, ¿Verdad?"  
  
Sora asintió "Esa es la que encontré"  
  
Taichi se guardo la foto y asintió, tomo algunas notas en su computadora de palma y continuo "Tengo una teoría, pero lo mas probable es que resulte falsa, pero nos sirve por ahora"  
  
"¿Que es?"  
  
Taichi se acomodo la garganta "Digamos que tu vas a tu habitación, Mitani te sigue, Yamato se queda junto con Mikami en el comedor, ¿Verdad?"  
  
"Eso paso" confirmo Sora  
  
"Bueno, Yamato busco un arma y mato a Mikami, con el pensamiento de que tu te la llevarías, ya sabes, 'Si yo no la puedo tener, ¡Entonces la destruiré!', ¿Verdad?"  
  
Sora miro al suelo y comenzó a llorar otra vez   
  
"¿Verdad?"  
  
"No lo se, no se si Yamato haría eso"  
  
"Es precisamente por eso por lo que no estoy seguro de que sea valida, de cualquier manera, luego de matar a su hija Yamato se da cuenta de lo que hizo, esconde el arma y busca otra, luego se suicida"  
  
Sora parpadeo "¿Por que buscaría otra arma?"  
  
Taichi sonrió por momentos, no recordando lo delicada que estaba su amiga "El arma no tenia municiones, aparentemente solo había una bala cargada"  
  
"Entonces es posible, ¿Vamos a ganar?"  
  
"Pues..."  
  
"¿Cuando comienza el juicio?"  
  
"Mañana tendremos una audiencia para saber cuando será" Taichi se levanto "No se si ganare, pero si no es posible ganar te lo haré saber, ¿Esta bien?"  
  
Sora asintió   
  
Taichi llamo al guardia, este abrió la reja  
  
El abogado dio un paso fuera de la celda "Y Sora..."  
  
"¿Si?"  
  
"El fiscal es... Hida Iori" luego de decir eso Taichi se marcho  
  
Sora sonrió por momentos, una sonrisa extraña "¿Iori? El pequeño creció en una fiera amenaza supongo"  
  
--------------  
  
Notas del autor: Ya se, los capítulos son cortos, ¿Y que? Muchas veces las quejas que tuve fueron por hacer capítulos demasiado largos, espero que el tamaño de estos sea lo correcto, aunque claro, el tener un corto tamaño aumenta el numero de capítulos, aunque no mucho :p  
  
El forense: Pues... ¿Que esperaban? ¡Recién la arrestan! ¡No pueden tener todas las pruebas al toque!   
  
Hida Iori: Mmm, ya tenia planeado esto, curioso, cuando escribi el insulto de Taichi a Iori de "Enano" recorde que en "The Practice" esta el mismo caso ^_^ bueno, otra similitud.  
  
Como nota aparte tengo que aclarar que no soy un conocedor de leyes de Japón, por lo que voy a tener en cuenta que esta ambientado en el futuro, lo cual implicaría cambios, haré una mezcla de leyes entre las de Boston de EEUU (En donde toma lugar "The Practice") y otros lugares de los que si tengo información clara de las leyes. 


End file.
